createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabian Order
Order of Sabian (A Non Nation / Secret Society) * Location on Map: http://imgur.com/a7VxrdK (The tiny island in the lake.) Origins * The Order of Sabian formed around a strange relic on an unassuming isle. In the distant past, a Man called Sabian found the relic, a great stone monolith, and it granted him knowledge and power. Magic imbued his body with strength, power, and wisdom, and he found that he was now immortal, un-ageing, his wounds would heal rapidly, and he never succumbed to illness, yet he felt dark secrets twist in the back of his mind and knew that he must keep the monolith safe. He formed his secret order, only allowing in those he saw as worthy. He, gathered his followers and constructed and underground temple, to house the ancient stone. From this temple, hidden from the world, he seeks to understand the ancient and dark powers hidden within and hopes to save the world from what he believes to be its destruction. Government The order is hierarchical, at the top is Sabian himself, Immortal and holding the position of supreme ruler. Beneath him are his greatest disciples and students, The 13 Masters, these are the greatest masters of their field. Next are the warriors, the teachers, and the masters. The warriors and those who have achieved combat and military expertise, They train with sword and shield and seek to hone their bodies into weapons for the order. The teachers are those who have honed their minds and try to understand better the mysterious forces of the world they teach the new initiates the magical arts they will need. Then there are the Masters, these are those who have become elite warriors and great teachers, Masters of body and soul, magic and war, should one of the 13 die, it will be from this order that the next is chosen. Beneath these ranks are the bulk of the order, the younger still learning initiates, The Blood initiates are those who have shown prowess with martial skill and are trained to be a warrior, the soul initiates are those who have demonstrated magical ability and are prepared to be teachers, these ranks are not exclusive and you can hold multiple positions at a time. (Example, a Warrior and Soul initiate, or a teacher and blood initiate. This is how one attains the rank of master, by learning both paths.) Finally, you plain initiate, who is a student who has yet to find their way, they may be young or simply new to the order. They will learn both routes until their test of annulment, where it will be determined which path they should follow, some can follow both at the same time, but this is rare. The purpose of the Order is to teach its members how to control magic, how to sense magic, and how to destroy or seal away darker arcane forces. This group is not a nation; they are a secret society. Their goal is to track down mysterious power and evil forces and seal them away, or destroy them if possible. they are the sword against the darkness; that hides in the darkness. (Shitty info-graph:http://imgur.com/wcx1vfO) Culture * The Groups Members will often head into the world to take up lives in cities and towns. They will send back, currency and goods to the order. This helps provide income, think of it as a membership fee, or tax. The Order is top secret, so the members will never divulge information to a non-member unless it's a real severe emergency, or the person is a potential member. Within the order socially, the individuals are allowed to communicate freely and socialize, the different orders tend to be a bit competitive, and within each rank, there are subgroups that look to prove themselves to the 13 in hopes of landing a seat someday. As a source of income, the order will occasionally contact wealthy kingdoms or great influential individuals and offer magical or mercenary services. This is usually to gain info and maybe plant a spy in that nobles court, but sometimes it's just for the money. Technologically, they're a bit ahead of everyone, the monolith gives those who touch it (Which is only Sabian and the 13) visions, these visions will sometimes include technology, spells, and things that were unknown. They have built some of the devices the monolith has shown, others are strange beyond their current understanding. Religiously, the orders hold no official belief, one of their core tenants is "make no assumption wholeheartedly". For them, they don't want to assume anything. Some think the stone is a God, others think it's the remnants of a dead god. Some follow the various faiths in the surrounding area and hold the religions of their forefathers. The Order ask that its members don't talk about their beliefs as facts while in the temple, to avoid infighting, the same goes for politics. The general worldview of the order is that there are forces beyond human control and that the only way to combat them is from the shadows. The demons and monster can burn cities to the ground and will, magic is the only tool to stop them, but some fear magic and the order knows if they operate openly its only a matter of time before some mage hating king decides to wage war on them because insert reason here. The Orders warrior branch is its military, and its teachers are its R&D. Linguistically, the order has followers from many distant lands and so speaks many languages, but all members learn the language of Joban, a secret language made by Sabian for the order, it's both a spoken and written language. Races * Sabian was human though now thinks of himself as a new race, being immortal, he calls himself an Isonian, (I-SO-NEE-AN) He learned the word from the monolith though he doesn't know its meaning, he feels that's what the stone calls him. The order accepts any and all races so long as they have the ability and willingness to fight evil and protect the world from darkness. The Ranks of the Order The Titles will differ depending on the branch, they will follow the order of True, Blood, Soul. Eldritch- The Supreme leader of the Order and final say. This role was filled by Sabian until he was sealed in the void, After he was sealed away the Role was taken by his children Saba and Saxa. Branch Master- This role is the greatest master of their Branch they include the High-Teacher, High-Warrior, and the High-Master. Master- A Specialist and high ranking member of their branch. Only achieved after completing a test of passage designed by a Branch Master or the Eldritch. Only three members of each branch could be declared a Master. Expert, Lord, Wizard- A well versed member of their branch and holding extensive experience in the field. To attain the rank of expert you must be declared one by a Master of your branch. Journeyman, Knight, Mage- An average member of the branch and order as a whole, graduated from apprenticeship. Apprentice, Squire, A'nim- Having been trained and in need of experience they are put under the apprenticeship of a journeyman or expert depending on how much potential they show. They will graduate when their teacher deems them worthy. Novice- Born or brought into the order, they are the untrained and new initiates. The Current 13 Masters * Grand Master VACANT * High Warrior Zhǔ N/A - Eidran Dragonoid * Blood Master Arvest Male - Cark * Blood Master Zukon Male - Ebohesan (Yazuu) * Blood Master Justinian Male - Parsican * High Teacher Dominus Male - Triskaian * Soul Master Maybel Female - Triskaian * Soul Master Mavis Male - Sarnis * Soul Master Pem Female - Volvoyin * High master Dhuan M - Doathraesen * True Master Rab Male - Selvak (Eshilon) * True Master Urek'zal Male - A'vkian * True Master Gely Female - Estalian The 13 Masters during the Assault on the Sabian Order by the Cark Inquisition Grand Master Yoseph Halo Male - Human High Warrior Zhǔ N/A - Eidran Dragonoid Blood Master Arvest Male - Carkmen Blood Master Vellis Female - Arvelkain Deceased Blood Master Justinian Male - Parsican High Teacher Dominus Male - Triskaian Soul Master Faboro Male - Ewryneese Deceased Soul Master Mavis Male - Sarnis Soul Master Pem Female - Volvoyin High master Dhuan M - Doathraesen True Master Rab Male - Selvak (Eshilon) True Master Nyonya Female - Meriwesian Deceased True Master Gely Female - Estalian